


Пространство для развития

by Wintersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: Старшеклассник-Кагеяма предусмотрительный, осторожный и не хватает Хинату за волосы. А Хината упорно пытается разобраться в том, что он чувствует на этот счет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [room to grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969942) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Thanks to wonderful Mysecretfanmoments! Your stories always inspire me to be someone better

Шоё не знал, что его разбудило. Может быть, бормочущий во сне первогодка, а может, пинок от Ямагучи. Или то, что в доме, куда на ночь набивалась вся волейбольная команда Карасуно, всегда было слишком тепло. Так или иначе, открыв глаза, он сразу же понял, что снова уснуть ему не удастся.

Он сел, потер глаза и огляделся. Проникающего в окно света хватило, чтобы увидеть: соседний футон — не тот, на котором лежал пускающий слюни Ямагучи — пуст.

Возможно, Шоё проснулся, услышав, как уходит Кагеяма.

Шоё встал и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты. Он выбрался наружу босиком — их домик стоял прямо на пляже, и Шоё совсем не хотелось, чтобы в обувь набился песок. Не желая выслушивать от Цукишимы выговор за то, что всех разбудил, Шоё очень осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь… и замер.

«Доброе утро, Кагеяма-кун». Эта фраза звучала у него в голове, но так и не дошла до его губ, пока он рассматривал Кагеяму, который сидел на широком деревянном крыльце, свесив ноги. На нем были шорты и футболка, точно как на самом Шоё, и каждый сантиметр обнаженной кожи заливали рассветные лучи, отчего она словно сияла.

Что-то в том, как Кагеяма запрокинул голову, заставило Шоё сглотнуть.

«Доброе утро, Кагеяма-кун», — попытался он снова. В его мыслях это звучало легко и шутливо. Теперь Шоё мог так сказать, ему больше не нужно было уворачиваться от пытающейся схватить его за волосы руки каждый раз, когда тон его голоса не нравился Кагеяме. То еще развитие его карьеры старшеклассника. Год первый: Шоё научился выворачиваться из-под рук Кагеямы, когда тот пытался схватить его за волосы. Год второй: Шоё осознал, что попытки схватить его за волосы слегка изменились и случались в ответ уже на другие действия. Год третий: Кагеяма, по всей видимости, решил, что уже слишком взрослый для того, чтобы хватать людей за волосы. 

Шоё немного скучал по этому. Подобные упражнения держали его в форме, а в прошлом году и вовсе стали почти нежными. Он не всегда понимал, как вести себя рядом с Кагеямой, когда в дело не вступала грубость.

Что и подтверждала его внезапная неспособность заговорить.

Он мысленно махнул на это рукой и позволил себе пялиться дальше, осознавая, что неотрывно смотрит на шею Кагеямы, натянутые мышцы, откинутую голову, подставленное свету лицо. Было странно думать, что Кагеяма настолько искренне наслаждается чем-то помимо волейбола — странно видеть, каким расслабленным он выглядел, опираясь на руки за спиной и прислушиваясь к шуму волн. Шоё почему-то занервничал.

Вдруг у него в животе заурчало, заглушая шум ветра и волн, и это никак не способствовало усмирению нервозности. Шоё виновато схватился за живот, но было уже поздно: Кагеяма повернул голову и поймал его на подглядывании. Шоё приготовился получить нагоняй… но Кагеяма, казалось, не мог найти слов.

— Доброе утро, Кагеяма-кун! — радостно сказал Шоё, слишком запоздало. Его голос звучал фальшиво, хотя он и сам не понимал, как утреннее приветствие может быть неискренним. Он ломал голову, пытаясь придумать, что бы еще сказать, но не обнаружил в мыслях ровным счетом ничего подходящего. Ему на ум пришла идея о побеге. — Я на пробежку. Пока!

Он вприпрыжку слетел по деревянным ступеням, тяжело приземлился на песок и рванул в сторону берега. Шоё прекрасно все осознавал: и что бежит босиком, и насколько глупым, наверное, выглядело его поведение со стороны — сначала пялился на человека, а потом вообще сбежал. Хотя то, что он выставил себя идиотом перед Кагеямой, не должно было иметь особого значения.

Ему хотелось закричать, и он так и сделал. Из его горла вырвалось громкое «ААААА», словно оно уже давно ждало случая прозвучать.

— От тебя слишком много шума! — раздался голос за спиной. Шоё не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это Кагеяма побежал за ним следом. Он просто продолжил кричать.

— Прекрати орать!

Внутри Шоё ослабилось какое-то напряжение. Кагеяма уже давно не орал на него вот так, преследуя по пятам, словно при необходимости мог перехватить его в самом буквальном смысле. Это так по-детски. Третьегодкам не положено так себя вести — но ведь пока больше никто не встал. Шоё побежал быстрее, при этом не затыкаясь.

И его все равно почему-то удивило, когда Кагеяма и правда схватил его. Они полетели на землю, и Шоё удалось только защитить лицо руками. В рот забился песок, и Шоё сплюнул, а Кагеяма полулежал на нем.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кагеяма. Он озадаченно смотрел на Шоё, сузив глаза. Шоё снова сплюнул.

— Сейчас? Ничего. — Он вздохнул и лег щекой на песок. Вдруг накатила меланхолия, и к вызвало ее не в последнюю очередь что-то вроде… ностальгии. Он не знал, как это описать. Кагеяма теперь был с ним мягче. Они почти друзья, возможно. Но…

Почему ему стало грустно, когда Кагеяма слез с него? Почему он чувствовал себя так же озадаченно, как выглядел Кагеяма?

— Разве ты не собирался на пробежку? — Кагеяма встал и принялся отряхивать колени.

— Ага, — ответил Шоё. Он позволил Кагеяме помочь ему встать.

* * *

К трем часам дня жаловаться на проводившиеся с подачи Кагеямы бесконечные волейбольные матчи начал уже не только Цукишима. Даже Шоё видел, что энергия младших ребят была на исходе, и Ямагучи объявил окончание тренировки. Среди них было несколько первогодок — Шоё узнавал в них себя, — которые наверняка продолжали бы играть, пока не рухнули бы от переутомления или обезвоживания, но такой возможности им не представилось.

Шоё скучал по тому времени, когда сам был первогодкой — когда можно было проявлять такую безответственность. Будь они на пляже компанией только из старшеклассников, он бы и сам играл до посинения, но ему необходимо было поддерживать образ. Ну… не очень уж серьезный образ, но хоть какой-то. Он знал, что его восторженное возбуждение обычно увлекало за собой и всю остальную команду, и не мог позволить им увлекаться аж до посещения медпункта.

Однако, Шоё мог воспользоваться этой своей способностью в благих целях.

— Пора купаться! — провозгласил он, скидывая футболку и припуская в сторону океана. Судя по восторженным крикам, как минимум половина команды последовала за ним, но он не оборачивался. Шоё прыгнул в воду и отплыл подальше от мелководья. А когда он вынырнул, команда уже резвилась, кричала и брызгалась водой. Просияв, Шоё покрутил головой в поисках Кагеямы.

А тот все еще стоял на пляже.

— Чего ты ждешь? — крикнул ему Шоё, и это, по всей видимости, было правильной подначкой. Кагеяма стащил с себя футболку и побежал, а в воде несколько раз не в полную силу послал брызги в сторону окативших его волной второгодок. Казалось, он никогда до конца не расслаблялся в обществе младших — не то что с Шоё, — и даже критиковал их всегда с огромной осторожностью.

С ними он был до странного предусмотрительным, и Шоё не знал, что об этом думать.

Но, по крайней мере, он заставлял их играть в волейбол едва ли не до упада, так что где-то там еще должен был остаться прежний Кагеяма. Шоё поплыл в направлении берега, пока не смог прочно встать на ноги, а потом сильно плеснул водой в сторону Кагеямы. Ответный всплеск накрыл его с головой… но Шоё был настойчив.

— Не достанешь, не достанешь, не достанешь! — напевал он, поднимая большие волны, и Кагеяма сорвался — так знакомо и лишь чуточку мило сердцу Шоё. Кагеяма злобно приближался, разбрызгивая воду, а потом оказался достаточно близко, чтобы схватить Шоё за руки и задрать их ему над головой.

Оба замерли. Какие-то секунды Кагеяма крепко сжимал пальцами запястья Шоё, и недавний смех ушел куда-то в желудок Шоё, а злость во взгляде Кагеямы превратилась во что-то вроде удивления… а потом Кагеяма отбросил его руки, словно они обжигали.

— Это жульничество, — заявил Шоё, и его голос прозвучал загнанно, а не возмущенно. — Все равно я повелитель брызг.

Слова звенели в ушах. «Все равно я повелитель брызг?» — повторил он про себя.

Отвлекаться пришлось на возведение песочных замков с Ячи и его любимым, очень похожим на Танаку первогодкой, и Шоё пообещал себе, что в ближайшее время перестанет думать о всяком таком. Должно быть, его все же доконала жара, пусть даже утром, когда его поймали на разглядывании, дул легкий бриз.

«На пляже большая влажность, — уверил он себя. Песочная башня обрушилась под его беспокойными руками, и он занял себя починкой. — Очень большая влажность».

Он почти закончил делать ров, когда Цукишима позвал всех помогать Укаю и Такеде с ужином. Ячи еще до того ушла в сторону дома, но половина команды все еще не вылезла из воды. Кагеяма уплыл подальше от всех, не желая отказываться от своих нелепых тренировочных планов. Он помахал, показывая, что всё слышал и скоро доберется до берега. Команда выбралась из воды и отправилась готовиться к ужину, но Шоё остался на том же месте, наблюдая за приближением одинокой фигуры.

Проплыв немаленькую дистанцию, Кагеяма добрался до мелководья и попытался удержаться стоя на ползущем под ногами песке, сопротивляясь выбивающим из равновесия волнам. В конце концов ему удалость встать, но шаги его были медленными — иначе его унесло бы обратно в воду. Шоё скользнул взглядом с лица Кагеямы к его груди, а потом к облепившим бедра купальным шортам. Почему-то было очень странно видеть Кагеяму вот таким. Сильное, уверенное тело, но вне волейбола… Кагеяма вдруг вскинул руки, словно чтобы прикрыться, но потом снова уронил их по бокам.

Шоё посмотрел ему в лицо и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Кагеямы. По всей видимости, его поймали на разглядывании уже второй раз за день.

— Что? — буркнул Кагеяма. Ему едва-едва удалось превратить это слово в вопрос, и он высоко поднял плечи.

Шоё сглотнул, пытаясь не смотреть на эти прилипшие купальные шорты.

— Как далеко ты заплыл?

Кагеяма взмахнул рукой.

— Далеко. Не знаю. Минут десять? Двадцать?

Шоё посмотрел на воду.

— Я мог бы дальше.

— Да, и я тоже, но не в этом суть.

Когда-то заявление Шоё привело бы к тому, что они оба рванули бы к воде и заплыли слишком далеко. Он вздохнул.

— Что? — снова спросил Кагеяма. Шоё заметил легкое покраснение на его плечах. — Что? — с нажимом повторил Кагеяма, когда молчание затянулось.

— Кажется, ты слегка обгорел, — отвел глаза Шоё. Кагеяма был последним человеком, кому ему бы хотелось объяснять причины своих вздохов. Что ему сказать? «Мне больше нравилось, когда мы вечно ругались»? «Я не знаю, как мне быть тебе другом»? Шоё нравилось под настроение дразнить Кагеяму… просто в последнее время ему не так уж и часто этого хотелось.

— О, — выдохнул Кагеяма.

— У меня в сумке есть лосьон после загара. — Шоё встал и отряхнулся. А потом пошел в сторону дома и удивился, когда Кагеяма остался стоять на том же месте. — Что?

— Ты хотел погоняться? — спросил Кагеяма.

— А?

— Вот только что, когда ты сказал, что мог бы заплыть дальше. — Кагеяма осторожно прошел несколько шагов и остановился рядом с Шоё. В его взгляде была… неуверенность. И предупредительность.

Так он иногда был до странного предупредительным даже с Шоё.

Шоё ткнул его кулаком в руку и усмехнулся.

— Возможно! Но ты прав. Не в этом суть.

Но в чем же суть? Для Шоё? Только волейбол? Это, и только это? Цукишима бы так и сказал — сказал бы, что у Шоё в голове места хватает только для одной вещи, — но, по всей видимости, где-то внутри Шоё все же оставалась пустота, и она заполнилась чем-то, что заставляло его пялиться на Кагеяму и задаваться вопросами «почему», и «кто», и «что, если». Он не знал, к чему приведут эти вопросы, потому что сам отбросил их на полумысли, не желая отвечать на них. Знал он только то, когда они начались.

— Мы теперь третьегодки, — сказал Шоё и испытал облегчение от того, что смог произнести эти слова вслух. Он не мог не думать об этом.

— И скоро снова станем первогодками.

Шоё резко вскинул голову. Голос Кагеямы звучал почти тоскливо, и Шоё хотелось расшифровать выражение его лица, но оно изменилось прежде, чем он успел хорошенько всмотреться. «Скоро мы снова встанем первогодками». Это звучало так, словно Кагеяма думал, будто они будут первогодками вместе. Снова. На этот раз в университете.

— Если мы вообще куда-то поступим, — мрачным голосом сказал Шоё, и Кагеяма кивнул. Хотя учитывая, как их команда возродилась из пепла, у них были все шансы получить приглашения в хорошие университеты. А если им удастся в этом году снова добраться до национальных… и в этот раз победить…

— Пойдем, — бросил Кагеяма. Он двинулся в сторону дома, и Шоё побрел рядом с ним, опустив голову.

Он размышлял о том, где они будут в следующем году, и будут ли все еще вместе.

* * *

Ночью в комнате снова было душно, словно весь воздух исчез в тот же миг, когда все легли спать; жара и влажность давили невидимым покрывалом. Шоё свернулся калачиком на боку и крепко зажмурился.

«Спи», — приказал он себе. Тело наполняла усталость от солнца, упражнений, еды. Уснуть должно было быть просто.

Лоб словно что-то щекотало.

Еще пару секунд Шоё игнорировал это ощущение. Оно обязательно пропадет. Он не будет обращать внимания. Он не…

Он открыл глаза, уже собираясь шлепнуть ладонью по лбу… но вздрогнул, увидев рассматривавшего его Кагеяму.

— Жуткояма! — прошипел он, дернувшись назад. — В чем дело?

Кагеяма быстро моргнул.

— Ни в чем, — ответил он.

— Ты смотрел, как я сплю!

— Очевидно, нет, если ты не спал, — прошептал Кагеяма.

— Так все же да?

— Что да?

— Ты на меня смотрел.

— Я размышлял с открытыми глазами.

— Я тоже так делаю, — встрял кто-то из второгодок. Еще кто-то фыркнул. Шоё вспомнил, где они и с кем. Кагеяма отвел взгляд, и теперь уже Шоё наблюдал за ним. На шею Кагеямы падал лунный свет, делая загорелую кожу бледной и гладкой.

Шоё на мгновение задумался, каково было бы поцеловать его в этом месте, прямо под челюстью, где отбивал ритм пульс. Осознав, о чем думает, Шоё быстро повернулся на другой бок, чтобы вовсе не видеть Кагеяму и вместо этого смотреть на уже расслабленно спящего Ямагучи. Это ничем не грозило, но когда Шоё поерзал, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, его спине все равно было слишком тепло, словно само присутствие Кагеямы излучало жар.

И это было нелепо, но, опять же, нелепым было и желание поцеловать горло Кагеямы.

* * *

На этот раз Шоё знал, чего ожидать, когда проснулся раньше остальных: соседний футон был пуст. Он на цыпочках выбрался из дома и увидел ту же картинку, что и вчера, хотя поза Кагеямы изменилась: плечи согнуты, ладони на коленях. Ноги все так же свисали с края крыльца, но выражение чистого наслаждения исчезло. Возможно, именно поэтому Шоё не испытывал неловкость за то, что подошел и уселся рядом, в процессе несколько раз случайно толкнув Кагеяму локтем.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Кагеяма, не сделав даже попытки отругать Шоё. Хриплость этого приветствия отметилась в разуме Шоё как нечто достойное запоминания — так звучал голос Кагеямы, когда он еще ни с кем за этот день не разговаривал.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Шоё, глядя на занимающийся рассвет. Беспокойство прошлой ночи все еще ворочалось внутри, и он не забыл свои мысли о том, каково было бы поцеловать шею Кагеямы. Он надеялся, что все же забудет о них, или хотя бы найдет им какое-то объяснение. Не случилось ни того, ни другого, и его тело все еще ощущалось каким-то странным, ненадежным и голодным.

Это была пытка.

Они долго сидели в молчании. Когда перед глазами Шоё начали плясать разноцветные пятна, его взгляд немного смягчился. А еще через какое-то время он осознал, что Кагеяма сидел очень неподвижно и уже не смотрел на рассвет. Шоё мельком взглянул в его сторону, вспомнив, как прошлой ночью поймал на себе его взгляд. И оказался прав: Кагеяма разглядывал его, снова.

Шоё отвел глаза, на этот раз не спрашивая, в чем дело.

* * *

Еще один день бесконечных волейбольных пасов. Тренировка перетекла в игру, а игра — в ужин. Тело Шоё было тяжелым от усталости, но разве это случилось впервые? Усталость не казалось чем-то непривычным; непривычным было притаившееся под ней беспокойство — беспокойство, которое не могли рассеять никакие успехи в волейбольных матчах. Шоё хотелось бегать, и прыгать, и ловить звезды, и дотянуться… дотянуться…

Он уронил голову на стол, уже свободный от тарелок. Ужин закончился, большая часть ребят, вымотанных после дневных упражнений, отправились в домик спать. А у Шоё было такое ощущение, будто уснуть у него не получится уже никогда.

— Ты в порядке?

Он выпрямился. Рядом, склонив голову набок, стоял Ямагучи. Его веснушчатое лицо казалось еще более веснушчатым, а еще потемневшим на пару оттенков.

— Ямагучи, — очень умно отозвался Шоё. Теперь Ямагучи был ему другом, точно как и Кагеяма. Даже Цукишиму можно было считать другом, хотя тот бы этого никогда не признал. Цукишима все так же пытался избегать попыток Шоё дать пять, а Шоё все так же умудрялся насильно хлопнуть по его вялым ладоням. 

— Да, — с легким смешком выдохнул Ямагучи. — Ты чего здесь один сидишь? Кое-кто из команды уже собирается рассказывать истории про привидения.

Шоё оглянулся на домик. На первом году обучения он бы скорее умер, чем пропустил такое развлечение, но вот сейчас у него едва ли получилось бы просидеть достаточно долго, чтобы дослушать до конца хоть одну историю.

— А ты здесь, потому что?.. — улыбнулся Шоё. — Боишься? — добавил он низким голосом.

— Проверяю, как ты тут, — неожиданно заявил Ямагучи. — И Кагеямы тоже нет. Я думал, что вы вместе. Вы же не поругались, правда?

— Нет, — покачал головой Шоё. Куда делся Кагеяма? Шоё не помнил его ухода, только то, что он внезапно куда-то делся. Перед уходом Кагеяма говорил что-то про йогурт… может быть, он отправился в ближайший магазинчик?

— Пойду поищу его, — решил Шоё, подскакивая из-за стола.

— Э… ладно? — оторопело протянул Ямагучи. — Только не заблудись! Темнеет.

Было темно: солнце уже давно опустилось за вершины гор на западе. Четко виднелись звезды, и океанский бриз плотно прижимал свободную футболку к телу Шоё.

— Я вернусь, — улыбнулся Шоё и побежал туда, где весь день проносились машины. Круглосуточный магазин находился в пяти минутах ходьбы вдоль трехполосной дороги, а темнота придавала знакомому маршруту какую-то волшебную атмосферу. Или это ощущение волшебства появилось из-за того, что где-то на пути он должен был встретить Кагеяму, и то самое беспокойство внутри тянуло Шоё к нему? Нет, наверное, все дело в ночном воздухе…

Он прошел уже три минуты из пяти, когда осознал, что Кагеяма мог просто пойти прогуляться по пляжу… что эта дорога может привести его всего-навсего к круглосуточному магазину. Эта мысль забрала все его силы, так что Шоё даже больше идти не мог, только стоять. Опьяняющий океанский бриз вдруг заставил зябко поежиться.

Что он собирался сделать? Дойти до Кагеямы и рассказать, как странно он себя в последнее время чувствует? Сказать, что влюбился? А он влюбился?

_Бледное, гладкое под лунным светом горло Кагеямы, запрокинутая назад голова…_

Нет, он действительно влюбился. Это точно. Но почему? Почему доверие, вера и сближение должны были привести к… ну, к этому?

Почему должно было возникнуть ощущение, будто он взорвется, если в ближайшее время не коснется Кагеямы?

Он продолжил идти знакомым маршрутом. Почему бы и не проверить, не пошел ли Кагеяма в магазин, раз уж Шоё пообещал Ямагучи поискать его? Звезды мерцали в прогалах между ветвями над головой, и впереди вилась старая испещренная выбоинами дорога. Отчаянно стрекотали насекомые, заглушая шорох листвы.

Движение впереди, под фонарем, привлекло внимание Шоё, и у него внутри все перевернулось, когда он узнал Кагеяму. Уверенные шаги Кагеямы по изношенному дорожному покрытию звучали громче криков требующих внимания насекомых. Кагеяма шел опустив голову, в его руке болтался пакет из продуктового магазина. Вид Кагеямы на этой самой дороге, с этим самым пакетом приносил какое-то удовлетворение, словно точная догадка Шоё о том, куда подевался Кагеяма, заслуживала ему какой-то приз. И то, как Кагеяма застыл столбом, заметив Шоё, тоже приносило удовлетворение.

«Я знал, что ты будешь тут», — исподволь подумал Шоё, и то, как резко остановился Кагеяма, казалось, тоже о чем-то говорило. Возможно, он тоже ожидал увидеть Шоё здесь?

Кагеяма очнулся первым. Он ничего не сказал, просто продолжил идти, и в сердце Шоё поднялась буря.

Звезды, ветер, насекомые, старая дорога, желтоватый свет фонаря — чувства Шоё были перегружены, но он даже не пытался их заглушить. В этот момент он был рад этому напряжению и вовсе не удивился, когда Кагеяма остановился прямо перед ним, глядя на него сверху вниз. Шоё уверенно забрал пакет из несопротивляющихся рук и осторожно поставил на землю. А потом распрямился и встретился взглядом с Кагеямой.

В его глазах виднелось что-то такое, отчего у Шоё внутри все сжалось, и он сглотнул. Вокруг не было никого, кроме них двоих — этой ночью, вдали от Мияги. Возможно, в этом и скрывалась проблема: вдали от Карасуно, на незнакомой территории, их баланс пошатнулся. Шоё взял руки Кагеямы в свои и изучающе посмотрел на его ладони.

Кагеяма очень осторожно выдохнул.

Они снова встретились взглядами. Весь свежий океанский воздух в мире не смог бы в этот момент наполнить легкие Шоё. Казалось, Кагеяма испытывал те же проблемы с дыханием, поэтому Шоё не обращал внимания на то, что из его собственных легких воздух вырывался неровными, дрожащими хрипами.

Он перестал сжимать руки Кагеямы, и они упали по бокам. Он потянул край мягкой хлопковой футболки Кагеямы. Шоё скользнул руками под ткань, надавил кончиками пальцев на твердые мышцы пресса. Он наблюдал, как от этого прикосновения веки Кагеямы на мгновение сомкнулись, а его дыхание ускорилось, когда Шоё скользнул уже подушечками пальцев по гладкой коже. Почему Кагеяма позволяет ему это делать? Почему не орет? Прежде у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы приказать Шоё прекратить делать что бы то ни было, так с чего такие перемены теперь?

Шоё отдернул руки, чувствуя себя слишком неуверенно, чтобы продолжать. Тихий Кагеяма был для него явлением слишком новым.

— Что ты купил? — спросил он, и собственный голос прозвучал для него странно. Кончики пальцев словно пылали.

— Мороженое.

— Не йогурт?

— Йогуртовое мороженое.

Шоё посмотрел на руки Кагеямы — тот сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

— Оно растает, — сказал Шоё и поднял пакет с того места, куда прежде поставил. Кагеяма, казалось, нисколько не беспокоился насчет мороженого, но все равно пошел следом за Шоё, когда тот развернулся обратно к пляжу.

Они шли во взаимном молчании. Шорох пакета вливался в ночную какофонию, и Шоё казалось, что каждый его нерв был напряжен до предела. Он представлял себе, каково было бы прижать ладонь к коже, которой касался минутой раньше, представлял, как Кагеяма наверняка бы рвано выдохнул. Кагеяма позволил бы ему прикоснуться, правда? Именно так Шоё казалось, и он совсем этого не понимал. Он всегда заставлял Кагеяму двигаться в своем ритме, но здесь был не тот случай. Это не тот ритм, который он мог бы навязать кому бы то ни было.

Они дошли до пляжа. Кагеяма забрал пакет, покопался внутри и, вытащив мороженое на палочке, протянул его Шоё. 

— А? — удивился Шоё. — Это мне?

— Я купил два.

— Ты собирался съесть два мороженых?

Брови Кагеямы сошлись на переносице.

— Нет, одно было для тебя.

— Ты собирался принести его мне?

— Да. — Они подошли к ближайшей скамье и уселись. — Я подумал, что это тебя подбодрит.

Кагеяма достал из пакета еще одно мороженое и начал есть. Шоё последовал примеру, хотя его нервы все еще звенели от напряжения.

— Я не грустил, — пробормотал Шоё, не выпуская мороженое изо рта. Рот наполнил характерный клубничный вкус.

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

Между ними снова опустилось молчание — знакомое, плотное. Они провели вместе уже два года; Шоё прекрасно знал, отчего Кагеяма злится, отчего улыбается, отчего на его лице появляется этот напряженный взгляд, когда он действительно чего-то хочет.

И все же оставалось столько всего, о чем Шоё не знал; от этого осознания его конечности оцепенели.

— Кагеяма.

Кагеяма покосился на него.

— Хм?

— Все меняется. — Шоё подтянул ноги на скамью и обхватил их руками — мороженое он уже прикончил. Во рту было холодно.

— Да.

Шоё задумчиво посмотрел на него краем глаза.

— Тебя это не пугает?

Кагеяма снова покосился на него, а потом посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

— Немного.

— Меня тоже пугает. Немного.

Кагеяма даже не пошевелился.

— Ты имеешь в виду будущее, да?

— Не только будущее, — ответил Шоё, и когда Кагеяма поднял взгляд на него, он не отвел глаз. Вспомнилось недавнее странное молчание между ними, но это воспоминание было не единственным из тех, что промелькнули в памяти, когда они с Кагеямой встретились взглядами: он вспомнил матчи, бесконечные тренировки, яростную радость победы и отзвуки боли поражения. Кагеяма всегда был рядом. Он — ровно такая же часть Шоё, как его собственная правая нога или щелкающий звук в локте при отжиманиях. Мысль о том, что в апреле они могут перестать принадлежать друг другу, казалась неправильной. 

— Ты не должен бояться. — Кагеяма наконец отвел взгляд. Его щеки залились краской. — Нам необязательно… ничего такого… — Он еще раз осторожно выдохнул. — Ты можешь просто не обращать на это внимания. Мы можем всё игнорировать.

— Игнорировать что? — спросил Шоё, потому что Кагеяма говорил о «этом» так, будто странное «это» существовало уже очень, очень давно. И Шоё совсем не нравилось, когда ему предлагали игнорировать что-то кроме домашних заданий и сигнала к отбою.

Кагеяма упорно продолжал смотреть в сторону.

— Мои чувства.

«Мои чувства». Словно только Кагеяма страдал от непрошеных чувств — возможно, так и было, какое-то время, но теперь все изменилось. Странное напряжение между ними в последние дни — даже недели, возможно, месяцы — вылилось в нечто определенное. «Мои чувства», — сказал Кагеяма. Чувства Кагеямы — к нему, — которые, по всей видимости, существовали достаточно давно, чтобы Кагеяма решился отказаться от них.

Мысль была очень странная, и все же… смог бы Шоё перенести, если бы Кагеяма испытывал эти чувства к кому-то другому?

— И давно? — спросил Шоё, потому что ему нужно было знать, насколько быстрее Кагеяма разобрался в ситуации.

— Давно, — пожал плечами Кагеяма. — Не скажу точно, когда это началось.

Невообразимо было представить, что Кагеяма чувствовал это беспокойство на протяжении месяцев — или даже лет — и не пытался ничего предпринять. Шоё не желал чувствовать это даже минутой дольше необходимого, поэтому столкнул руки Кагеямы на скамью и сам уселся ему на колени. Так их глаза были почти на одном уровне, и Кагеяма перестал смотреть в сторону.

— Я не хочу их игнорировать, — пробормотал Шоё, сжимая в кулаках футболку Кагеямы. — Ни твои чувства, ни мои.

Он быстро обвел взглядом пляж. К счастью, вокруг было пусто, так что никто не мог увидеть его на коленях Кагеямы. Это хорошо. В противном случае Шоё бы смутился — но не слишком. Его тело переполняла искрящаяся энергия, он просто не мог сильно беспокоиться о чем-либо еще, кроме тепла Кагеямы, его глаз, его рук, неуверенно сжимающих ткань шортов Шоё.

— Что ты делаешь? — На лице Кагеямы было то самое напряженное выражение, появлявшееся, когда он чего-то действительно хотел, и Шоё положил ладони ему на щеки.

— Идиот Кагеяма, — низко прошептал он. — Ты мне слишком нравишься. Я не хочу это игнорировать.

Кагеяма заметно сглотнул.

— О.

Сердце Шоё билось так быстро, что он боялся, как бы Кагеяма не почувствовал это через его ладони.

— А ты?

— Что я?

Шоё отклонился, скрестил руки на груди и опустил подбородок.

— Ты хочешь их игнорировать?

— О… — Руки Кагеямы снова сжались и разжались. — Я… нет. Я не хочу их игнорировать.

«Я не хочу их игнорировать». Слова эхом звучали в ушах Шоё, так что у него ушла пара секунд на их осознание. Но когда это случилось, он не смог сдержат облегченный вздох. Шоё сжал плечи Кагеямы.

— Глупо было даже пытаться! — насупился он, потому что теперь, когда все разъяснилось, ему можно было такое говорить. Шоё слегка встряхнул Кагеяму. — Ты должен был мне сказать.

— Тогда ты бы этого не захотел, — вздернул подбородок Кагеяма. Он должен был бы казаться раздраженным — Шоё же ругался на него, — но его щеки пылали красным, и Шоё заметил намек на улыбку. Эта улыбка так и оставалась призрачной, когда Кагеяма вскинул голову, и его лицо вдруг стало очень внимательным. — Ты серьезно?

— Да, я серьезно! — Шоё чуть не оскорбился из-за того, что Кагеяме требовалось подтверждение. Он слез с его коленей, сунул ладони подмышки, чтобы ненароком не прикоснуться ни к чему, чего касаться не собирался. Шоё хотел касаться Кагеямы везде, хотел прижаться ладонями к упругой коже, но если бы он так поступил, это привело бы… к другим вещам… а в этом у него не было никакого опыта. Он даже ни разу не целовался.

Кагеяма смотрел на него с любопытством.

— И что ты сейчас делаешь?

— А на что похоже? — спросил Шоё.

— У тебя замерзли руки? — предположил Кагеяма и, потянув ладони Шоё из-под мышек, обхватил их своими большими руками. От этого вовсе не холодные ладони Шоё не запылали, но все его тело бросило в пот. Руки Кагеямы были лучшими руками во всем мире, и ощущения от их нежных прикосновений были совершенно незнакомыми и новыми.

Шоё привалился боком к спинке скамьи, наблюдая за все еще красным Кагеямой. При виде заботливого выражения на его лице у Шоё внутри все приятно сжалось.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — дразнящим тоном сказал Шоё, и Кагеяма резко вскинул взгляд. Его брови сошлись на переносице, плечи приподнялись, а румянец стал еще гуще.

— Идиот, — пробурчал он.

Шоё усмехнулся.

— Ты из-за этого перестал хватать меня за волосы? Потому что я тебе нравлюсь?

— Что? — спросил Кагеяма, а потом осознал. — Я… возможно. Я всегда так делал.

Он казался смущенным, а Шоё добивался совсем не этого.

— Можешь хватать, если хочется, — улыбнулся Шоё. — Я не против.

Теперь Кагеяма выглядел еще более смущенно, его ладони на руках Шоё пылали. Шоё уже подумал, что вогнал Кагеяму в ступор, но после доброй минуты наполненного шумом волн молчания тот наконец заговорил.

— Ты всегда развиваешься, — сказал Кагеяма, и это вовсе не казалось чем-то романтичным. — Не позволяй мне сдерживать тебя.

— Сдерживать меня? — переспросил Шоё, склонив голову, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Кагеямы. — Как в тот раз, когда мы ругались, потому что ты не хотел, чтобы мы попробовали что-нибудь новенькое?

Кагеяма вздрогнул.

— Это было сто лет назад! Ты с тех пор изменился.

Шоё перехватился, чтобы теперь самому сжимать ладони Кагеямы в своих. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Кагеямы, хотя тот пытался отклониться.

— Ты видишь это, так ведь? — спросил Шоё.

Кагеяма упорно избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Не совсем. Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты полагался на меня. Я все еще хочу от тебя того же, чего хотел тогда.

Шоё надул губы. Он ведь полагается на Кагеяму. Он не против на все сто процентов посвятить себя роли партнера Кагеямы; именно этим он и занимался последние два с гаком года. И не собирался прекращать.

— Я не позволю тебе сдерживать меня, — сказал Шоё, скорее потому, что именно это хотел услышать Кагеяма, чем потому, что считал это основанием для беспокойства. Он хотел добавить что-то вроде «но ты ведь все равно не собирался это делать», но сдержался. Если бы Шоё сказал что-то такое, Кагеяма подумал бы, что он не воспринял эту просьбу всерьез.

Шоё отнял руки и, встав, принялся смотреть на накатывающие волны. Он сложил руки на груди, размышляя, сколько времени в этой поездке провел, разглядывая Кагеяму, как часто ловил взгляд Кагеямы на себе. Если он тоже нравился Кагеяме, означало ли это, что теперь смотреть позволяется? Или это все еще жутковато? Образ выходящего из воды Кагеямы прочно отпечатался на сетчатке, и внутри поднималась нервная дрожь каждый раз, когда Шоё мысленно возвращался к этой картинке.

А что насчет того, что недавно Кагеяма молчаливо позволил ему касаться себя? Это тоже что-то значило, или это просто безумие, навеянное океанским воздухом и звездным небом?

— Хината.

Шоё обернулся. Кагеяма все так же сидел на скамье, хотя оставшийся от их мороженого мусор уже убрал. На его лице была написана неуверенность.

— Что?

Кагеяма встал и сунул руки в карманы.

— Хочешь… погоняться или еще чего?

До этого момента Шоё и не подозревал, что можно фыркнуть всем телом. А теперь знал это наверняка.

— Что? — повторился он, потому что с чего это Кагеяма захотел устроить гонку сейчас? В животе пузырился смех.

— Не знаю! — воскликнул Кагеяма, и его голос прозвучал чуть выше обычного. — Ты расстроился, когда вчера мы не побежали. Я подумал, может, тебе хочется именно этого.

Шоё скользнул взглядом по пустынному пляжу, а потом посмотрел на песок под ногами. Если разуться и побежать, он сможет почувствовать приятный звук каждого своего шага. Он сбросил обувь, и Кагеяма, увидев это, последовал его примеру. Стоя босиком на пляже, они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, и ветер трепал их волосы.

А потом Шоё сорвался в бег.

Даже не прислушиваясь, он знал, что Кагеяма бежит следом, шлепая ногами по песку чуть позади него. Шоё не орал, потому что было уже поздно, но ему хотелось. Хотелось орать — но на этот раз не от расстройства. Он рассмеялся в голос, и Кагеяма вырвался вперед.

«Он даже не позволяет мне выиграть, — подумал Шоё, глядя на пробегающего мимо Кагеяму. — Придурок».

Он протянул руку и, непростительно жульничая, схватил Кагеяму за футболку. Тот крикнул ему отпустить, но Шоё не подчинился. Они сцепились и в итоге упали, и Шоё обнаружил себя победителем — то есть тем, кто не распростерся под другим. Он самодовольно посмотрел на Кагеяму сверху вниз, и все его тело словно вибрировало от того, как он прижимался к Кагеяме.

Кагеяма уставился на него тяжелым взглядом. Расхохотавшись, Шоё положил слегка шершавую от песка ладонь ему на щеку, и тяжесть во взгляде Кагеямы сменилась выражением окончательной капитуляции. От этого все уютное самодовольство Шоё мигом испарилось.

Он мог бы наклониться и поцеловать Кагеяму. Его чуть приоткрытые губы были рядом, выпускали быстрые выдохи, пока легкие отходили от пробежки. Шоё хотел этого поцелуя, и, судя по взгляду Кагеямы, тот разделял это желание…

Шоё почувствовал, как длинные пальцы запутались в его волосах. Шоё подумал, что Кагеяма собирается притянуть его вниз и поцеловать, но тот лишь потянул его на себя и уткнул лбом в свое плечо. Они лежали так какое-то время, тяжело дыша, и Шоё раздумывал, может, и у Кагеямы все тело дрожит, точно как у него. Это казалось вполне вероятным. Он словно бы чувствовал сердцебиение Кагеямы.

Шоё хотелось как-нибудь сохранить этот момент: ощущение руки Кагеямы в волосах, их прижатых друг к другу тел на прохладном песке, звук такого близкого дыхания Кагеямы.

— Разбуди меня завтра, — попросил Шоё. — Если снова встанешь рано.

— Ладно. — Голос Кагеямы звучал сдержанно, а рука в волосах Шоё сжалась чуть сильнее.

— Я серьезно. — Шоё повернулся так, чтобы упираться в плечо Кагеямы уже не лбом, а щекой. Кадык Кагеямы дернулся в паре сантиметров от его носа.

— Насчет чего? — спросил Кагеяма.

— А? — отозвался Шоё. А потом, когда до него дошло, о чем мог беспокоиться Кагеяма, сказал: — Насчет всего. Я серьезно насчет всего.

— Ладно, — снова сказал Кагеяма, и на этот раз его рука расслабилась. Он уже явно собирался вставать, поэтому Шоё аккуратно с него слез. Он встал и протянул руку, которую Кагеяма принял с фирменной подозрительностью. У него всегда было плохо с такими простыми жестами доверия, но ситуация потихоньку улучшалась. Шоё с легким кряхтением потянул Кагеяму на ноги.

Они дошли до дома, больше не произнеся ни слова, но тело Шоё гудело при мысли о завтрашнем дне, и дне после этого: о днях, когда он сможет сократить новую дистанцию, которую Кагеяма установил между ними этим своим странным предусмотрительным отношением. Приятно было знать, что Кагеяма в принципе может быть предусмотрительным, но вот мысль о том, что Кагеяма пытается быть предусмотрительным с самим Шоё, граничила с оскорблением. Будто он не смог бы принять Кагеяму всего целиком, включая колючий характер и все такое. 

Шоё улыбнулся, сунул руки в карманы и пнул песок. Его легкие наполнял воздух океана и звездный свет.

В доме, лежа на своем футоне между Кагеямой и Ямагучи, он еще долго не мог уснуть.

* * *

Осторожное прикосновение ладони к плечу разбудило Шоё еще до рассвета. Он мгновенно проснулся, все его тело затопила бодрость. Внутри все приятно сжалось от воспоминаний, и он выжидающе посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот вспыхнул и вышел из комнаты.

Шоё подавил смех и поспешил следом, постаравшись как можно тише закрыть за собой дверь. Рассвет уже занялся, расцвечивая небо в голубые и розовато-оранжевые оттенки. Кагеяма сидел на своем обычном месте, и Шоё уселся рядом с ним. Он скользнул рукой по деревянному крыльцу так, чтобы их с Кагеямой мизинцы соприкоснулись, и из-за этого крошечного жеста Кагеяма опустил голову и покраснел еще сильнее.

Это было прекрасное утро. Шоё размышлял, болтая ногами и ожидая, пока взойдет солнце. Если сегодня его поймают на разглядывании, он не станет извиняться. И Кагеяму заставлять извиняться тоже не будет. Он просто впитает это чувство и позволит ему наполнить себя до краев.

Солнце показалось над горизонтом. Кагеяма вздохнул, а Шоё широко улыбнулся.

Он был готов к этому дню, к этому году, к будущему. Шоё накрыл ладонью руку Кагеямы, и тот повернул ее ладонью кверху, чтобы они могли переплести пальцы.

Перед глазами Шоё плясали разноцветные пятна.


End file.
